familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Familie VTM Wiki:Nieuws
|-|2018= VTM licht tipje van de sluier op na seizoensfinale ‘Familie’: dit staat Véronique te wachten (11/08/2018) De seizoensfinale van ‘Familie’ liet kijkers met een hele hoop vragen achter, maar gelukkig heeft VTM de korte inhoud van de eerstvolgende afleveringen al vrijgegeven. Zo krijgen fans al een idee over het verdere verloop van het verhaal. Op 27 augustus gaat het nieuwe seizoen al van start. Uiteraard valt er weer héél wat op te helderen, dus de eerste aflevering wordt er meteen een dubbele. Wat we natuurlijk vooral willen weten: wie heeft Amélie neergestoken? Was het echt Véronique? Die laatste worstelt tijdens de eerste afleveringen zelf nog met die vraag, want ze kan zich niets meer herinneren. Ze is dan wel eindelijk een koppel met Lars, maar ook dat verloopt stroef. Marie, de ex van Lars, heeft zo ook haar eigen plannen. Zij gaat achter Mathias aan en wint hem helemaal voor zich. Er duiken ook enkele nieuwe gezichten op, waaronder één oude bekende die zijn weg terugvindt naar Niko. Benny leert dan weer ene Jonas kennen, die in de buurt is komen wonen. Op de meest prangende vragen, zoals die over de afloop van het fiasco met Mila en Milou, krijgen we nog geen antwoord. En ook hoe Stan eraan toe is nadat hij werd neergeschoten, zal nog moeten blijken. Wie al deze opvallende wendingen gemist heeft kan de seizoensfinale nog eens herbekijken op 26 augustus om 20u00, om er daarna vanaf 27 augustus dagelijks weer in te vliegen. 'Herbert Bruynseels zet Familie op zijn kop (7/08/2018)' Opnieuw duikt een oude bekende op in de VTM-soap 'Familie'. Acteur en presentator Herbert Bruynseels stond de voorbije weken op de set voor een opmerkelijke gastrol die later ook een vervolg krijgt. Bruynseels is een oude bekende voor de trouwe 'Familie'-kijkers. Jaren geleden speelde hij al de korte gastrol van Willy De Cock, het personage dat ervoor zorgde dat Mario Van de Caveye en Veronique Van den Bossche definitief uit elkaar gingen. Dat personage gaat hij echter niet opnieuw vertolken. 'Ik duik kort na de start van het nieuwe seizoen op als iemand die heel onverwacht het leven van een hoofdpersonage op zijn kop zal zetten', aldus Bruynseels. De opnames zijn al achter de rug, maar zijn nieuw personage keert later nog terug. Herbert Bruynseels startte zijn carrière bij Studio Brussel. In de beginjaren van VTM was hij de presentator van het populaire showbizzmagazine 'Medialaan 1'. Later presenteerde hij ook jaren op Q-Music. Nadien maakte hij de overstap naar JOE. Bron: TV Visie 'David Cantens nieuw in 'Familie' (29/06/2018)' Na de zomer maakt David Cantens zijn opwachting in 'Familie'. Dat schrijft Het Laatste Nieuws. Cantens speelt Jonas, de broer van Robyn en zoon van Robyn. Zijn komst zal heel wat stof doen opwaaien. Jonas belandde in het criminele milieu nadat de vader van hem en Robyn, en dus de man van Jenny, hen in de steek liet. Hij moest naar de gevangenis nadat zijn zus hem had aangegeven. Nu is hij vrijgekomen en omdat hij werk en een verblijfplaats moet hebben, komt hij aankloppen bij Jenny. En de terugkeer van 'de verloren zoon' gaan niet onopgemerkt voorbij. David Cantens is als acteur al veel op tv te zien geweest. Zo acteerde hij in onder meer 'Zuidflank', 'Flikken', 'Amigo's' en 'Marsman'. Hij deed vorig jaar ook mee aan 'Steracteur Sterartiest' op Eén. In 'Familie' konden fans hem al twee keer aan het werk zien. Eén keer in 2006 en een laatste keer in 2010. Hoe lang Cantens deze keer in 'Familie' aan de slag zal blijven, is niet bekend. Hij duikt alleszins vrij snel na de zomerstop, in september, op. Bron: Het Laatste Nieuws 'Vrijdag extra lange seizoensfinale van 'Familie' (28/06/2018)' 9 relatiebreuken, 10 ziekenhuisopnames, 5 doden. Dat is de voorlopige balans van het bewogen 27ste seizoen van 'Familie'. Cijfers die op een zucht van de seizoensfinale mogelijk nog oplopen. Want wat is Stan van plan? Blijft Hanne voorgoed verlamd na haar aanrijding? Zoekt Stefanie het gevaar op in Nigeria? Houdt de relatie tussen Marie en Lars stand of woedt de passie terug op bij #larsique? Hoe ver gaat Emma in de strijd om haar dochters? En legt Lucas zich daar zomaar bij neer? Met deze vragen gaan de bijna 800.000 'Familie'-kijkers (live+uitgesteld) de extra lange slotaflevering van vrijdag 29 juni tegemoet. Daarin komen enkele tikkende tijdbommen tot ontploffing. De voorbije weken zorgde de ziekelijke jaloezie van Stan (Kristof Verhassel) voor zijn ex Evy (Marianne Devriese) en Maarten (Michael Vroemans) al voor het nodige drama. Met de onverwachte aanrijding van Hanne (Margot Hallemans) tot gevolg. Bij kijkers rijst de vraag of de ontwerpster haar verlamde hand ooit nog zal kunnen gebruiken. Stan kocht in het grootste geheim een wapen en liet er geen twijfel over bestaan: hij is klaar voor actie. Ook Evy wil de kat niet langer uit de boom kijken. Ze lokt Stan uit zijn tent om de confrontatie aan te gaan. Maar wat is Stan van plan? Wie loopt gevaar? Evy gaat in de seizoensfinale recht op haar doel af. De relatie van Emma (Bab Buelens) en Guido Van den Bossche (Vincent Banic) vertoont barsten sinds bekend raakte dat hun dochter Mila kort na de geboorte werd verwisseld met de kleine Milou. Mila's biologische papa Lucas Van Bellingen (Tom Viaene) is duidelijk: hij wil de kinderen wisselen en zijn eigen dochter opeisen. Guido denkt er niet aan om zijn gezin op te geven, terwijl Emma wil vechten voor béide meisjes. Hoe ver gaat ze in die strijd? Welke stappen onderneemt Lucas? En kunnen de brokken met Guido nog gelijmd worden? Het conflict komt tot een climax. De strijd van vluchteling Ayo (Adams Mensah) lijkt al gestreden. Hij werd vorige week het land uitgewezen en teruggestuurd naar Nigeria. Stefanie (Jasmijn Van Hoof) geeft echter niet op en beloofde Ayo om hem te volgen. Op gevaar van eigen leven. Laat ze haar leven in België ook écht achter om bij hem te zijn? En wat doet dit nieuws met Benny (Roel Vanderstukken)? Lars (Kürt Rogiers) ligt in de knoop met zijn gevoelens en vluchtte halsoverkop naar de Azoren om na te denken. Lang vertoefde hij daar niet alleen, want Veronique (Sandrine André) reisde hem achterna om te praten. In de aflevering van woensdag leek Lars echter de knoop te hebben doorgehakt. Hij haakte de telefoon onverbiddelijk in en verbrak zo voorgoed het contact met Veronique. Valt het doek definitief over #larsique? Heeft de relatie tussen Lars en Marie (Lien Van de Kelder) nog kans op slagen? En welke acties onderneemt Mathias (Peter Bulckaen), die nog steeds gevoelens heeft voor Veronique? De emoties laaien alleszins hoog op in het seizoensslot. 'Familie' gaat ook tijdens de zomer verder Meteen na de extra spannende seizoensfinale op vrijdag 29 juni geeft Zjef (Jan Van den Bosch) de aftrap van de nieuwe webreeks 'Tour de Zjef'. Daarin neemt hij iedereen mee op een roadtrip waarin liefde, romantiek en warme familiebanden centraal staan. Zjef trekt er niet alleen op uit. Hij laat zich vergezellen door Rudi (Werner De Smedt), met wie hij vorig jaar in het huwelijksbootje stapte. Ook Lotte Stevens, Frank Hoelen en Bob De Moor, die in 'Familie' te zien als Zjefs vader Pierre, vertolken een gastrol. En dan is er nog de verrassende verschijning van Reinhilde Decleir, die voor het eerst met een gastrol in de reeks te zien is. 'Tour de Zjef' telt 35 korte afleveringen, die de hele zomer lang om 20.00 uur online te bekijken zijn. De reeks gaat na de seizoensfinale op vrijdag 29 juni meteen van start met een dubbelaflevering. 'Familie' (seizoensfinale!), vrijdag 29 juni om 20.35 uur bij VTM. Dit zijn de eerste beelden van de seizoensfinale van ‘Familie’ Hoe ver gaan Emma en Guido in de strijd om hun dochters? En wat is Lucas, de biologische vader van Mila, van plan? Herstelt Hanne van haar zware aanrijding? Neemt Stan alsnog wraak op Evy en Maarten? Worden Stefanie en Ayo definitief uit elkaar gerukt? En hoe evolueert de relatie tussen Lars, Marie, Véronique en Mathias? Eén ding is zeker: er staan de ‘Familie’-kijkers nog twee ultraspannende weken te wachten. Op vrijdag 29 juni 2018 valt het doek over het 27ste seizoen. Dat gebeurt naar goede gewoonte met een knaller van een dubbelaflevering, die gevuld is met intriges, bloedstollende momenten en verrassende twists. In de sneak peek die zopas werd verspreid lijken vooral de stoppen van Stan helemaal door te slaan. Maar wat is hij precies van plan? En op wie richt hij zijn pijlen? Seizoensfinale van ‘Familie’, vrijdag 29 juni om 20.35 uur op VTM. 'Familie' verhuist Er verandert één en ander bij 'Familie'. Eerder dit jaar raakte bekend dat de studio's van 'Familie' dit jaar van Boortmeerbeek naar Lint zullen verhuizen en die verhuis wordt steeds concreter. Op vrijdag 13 juli vinden de allerlaatste opnames in Boortmeerbeek plaats. Tijdens de daaropvolgende 5 weken zal er met man en macht gewerkt worden om alle decors en technische materialen van Boortmeerbeek naar Lint te verhuizen. Hoewel, we hebben uit goede bron vernomen dat niet elk decor in de toekomst nog te zien zal zijn in 'Familie'. De verhuis zorgt al een hele tijd voor de nodige stress en overuren. Vorige week werd er op een bepaalde dag zelfs tot bijna 23 uur 's avonds gedraaid en dat terwijl een draaidag normaal gezien al om 19.15 uur afloopt. Die overuren waren nodig omdat de opnames echt wel klaar moeten zijn voor de grote verhuis en om de continuïteit van 'Familie' op tv te garanderen. Vandaag vonden de allereerste opnames in Lint plaats. Er zal de komende 7 weken op twee locaties gedraaid worden. Enkele acteurs kregen vrijdag de kans om de nieuwe locatie te ontdekken, onder andere Gunther Levi had zijn eerste draaidag in de nieuwe studio's in Lint. Bron: Showbizzsite.be 'Wat was dat in ‘Familie’! Geen huwelijk, maar wel een knokpartij én een aanslag' In ‘Familie’ ging het huwelijk van Stefanie met haar asielzoeker Ayo niet door. Maar de kijker kreeg er wel veel spektakel en suspense voor in de plaats. Daar zorgde niet alleen de vechtpartij met Ayo voor maar ook Stan. Bij zijn poging om Evy en Maarten met zijn wagen aan te rijden, maaide de dolgedraaide stalker de doodbrave Hanne zomaar van de baan. Stan (Kristof Verhassel) kon niet verkroppen dat hij Evy (Marianne De Vriese) aan Maarten (Michael Vroemans) was verloren. De gedumpte lover was uit op wraak. Dat had de kijker al lang door. Maar dat hij daarvoor een aanslag zou plegen? Nee, dat was voor de kijker wel schrikken. Niet Evy en Maarten werden de slachtoffers van zijn onverwacht manoeuvre, wel Hanne. Zij, die het altijd met iedereen zo goed voor heeft! Op tv zag het ongeval er zeer spectaculair uit. “We wilden de kijker verrassen en daar zijn we wel in geslaagd”, zegt actrice Margot Hallemans. “Dit zag niemand aankomen! Dit moet mijn meest spectaculaire scène van de laatste jaren zijn geweest. Tijdens de aanrijding werd Hanne gespeeld door een stuntvrouw. Ik had de scène graag zelf gespeeld om die kick eens te voelen. Maar contractueel mag dat niet. Ik heb daar geen training voor gevolgd. En dus heb ik de aanrijding vanop de zijlijn meegemaakt. Het resultaat oogde op tv spectaculair. Op de set leek het minder gevaarlijk. Logisch, want daar zie je ook hoe alles goed voorbereid en meermaals gerepeteerd wordt om perfect onder controle te houden. Dat het er op tv sneller en straffer uitziet, is natuurlijk de bedoeling. En dat is wonderwel gelukt. (lacht)” Bron: HLN.be Opgelet: 'Familie' verandert van uitzenduur Kijkers van ‘Familie’ die verbaasd zijn dat de bomma plots rood haar heeft of zich afvragen waarom Albert zich onverhoeds in kamerplanten verdiept: vrees niets. Vanaf 11 juni is op VTM rond achten eerst een heruitzending van ‘De Kotmadam’ te zien en begint ‘Familie’ dus een halfuurtje later. Naar goede gewoonte schakelt VTM vanaf 11 juni over op haar zomerprogrammatie en volgt er na VTM Nieuws rond achten eerst een aflevering van ‘De Kotmadam’. Fans van ‘Familie’ zullen vanaf die dag een halfuurtje langer moeten wachten op hun favoriete soap. De apotheose van het seizoen is trouwens dit jaar op vrijdag 29 juni gepland. Na ‘Familie’ volgt een nog nader te benoemen programma - al durven we ons hoofd erop verwedden dat het iets met een bed, een namiddagactiviteit en de stem van Leen Demaré wordt. Ontbijt inbegrepen. Thuis is waar mijn Familie staat! Bij Thuis ''verdwijnt het ene personage na het andere, bij ''Familie ''komen er almaar bij. Of ze komen terug: nu weer Marie-Rose De Putter, een rol van Martine Jonckheere. Slaagt zij erin de kijkcijferkloof te dichten? Het is een van de harde wetten in de wereld der soaps: personages komen en gaan, acteurs dus ook. Zowel in ''Thuis ''op Eén als in ''Familie ''op VTM leidt dat tot menselijke drama’s. Zopas is in ''Thuis ''nog Renzo voorgoed naar Zuid-Frankrijk verkast. Acteur Frank Van Erum was daar niet blij mee, liet hij op Facebook en in de kranten weten: de mens heeft een gezin met drie kinderen en hij heeft net een verbouwing achter de rug – het verhaal zou zo in een soap kunnen. Van Erum moest na de bekendmaking van zijn ontslag nog enkele maanden doorwerken op de set in de Manhattan in Leuven, en deed dat naar verluidt met frisse tegenzin. Hoe zou u zelf zijn? '''Gewond dier' Drie jaar geleden overkwam iets soortgelijks Martine Jonckheere bij Familie. Zij was er, in de rol van Marie-Rose De Putter, bij vanaf het prille begin van de VTM-soap, eind 1991. Marie-Rose verdween begin deze eeuw even van het scherm, maar in 2005 dook ze weer op. In 2015 was het weer afgelopen, zeer tegen de zin van Jonckheere, die toen haar gram haalde in een radio-interview. ‘Ik voelde me als een gewond dier dat wordt achtergelaten door de kudde.’ Jonckheere viel zonder inkomen (ze verloor ook haar contract als het ‘gezicht’ van dienstenchequebedrijf Greenhouse). Ze was wel nog in te huren als personal shopper, maar dat bleek geen inslaand succes. ‘Gelukkig had mijn man wat spaarcenten opzijgezet’, zegt ze vandaag in Dag Allemaal. ''Het verhaal zou zo in een soap kunnen. Haar ontslag leidde tot een fikse ruzie met Guy Goedgezelschap, die toen de plak zwaaide bij TV-Bastards, het interne productiehuis van VTM dat ''Familie maakt. Intussen is Goedgezelschap weg (het verhaal zou ongetwijfeld zo in een soap kunnen) en vervangen door Wim Feyaerts. Die Feyaerts heeft onlangs naar Jonckheere gebeld met de vraag terug te keren naar Familie ''– tijdelijk, in een deeltijdse rol. Marie-Rose was in 2015 verkast naar Zuid-Frankrijk, die kan gewoon terugkeren. Voor Frank Van Erum is alle hoop dus nog niet verloren. '''De strijd om de kijker' Thuis ''en ''Familie ''zijn van levensbelang voor Eén en VTM. De soaps trekken na de nieuwsuitzendingen de avond op gang en bepalen goeddeels hoeveel mensen de hele avond bij die zenders blijven hangen. Als er iets begint te schuiven in die kijkcijfers, kan dat op termijn grote gevolgen hebben. Voorlopig houdt ''Thuis ''nog makkelijk stand, met dagelijks 300.000 tot een half miljoen kijker meer dan ''Familie. Er valt wel een eigenaardige evolutie waar te nemen in die niet-aflatende oorlog. Bij Thuis wordt het aantal personages merkbaar teruggedrongen. De voorbije twee jaar verdwenen enkele van de populairste namen uit de reeks: Toon (Bill Barberis), Jana (Joy Anna Thielemans), Yvette (Chris Boni), Jenny (Janine Bischops). Nu verdwijnt dus ook Renzo (Van Erum) en met hem zijn geliefde Charité (Aïssatou Diop). Binnenkort zijn nog Mayra (Muriel Bats) en Luc (Mark Willems) aan de beurt. Veel nieuw bloed komt er niet bij. Grillige verhaallijnen Kijkers klagen daarover, af te gaan op de Facebookpagina van Thuis. Net zoals ze klagen over de grillige verhaallijnen in de soap. Vroeger had je slechteriken en goedzakken in Thuis, nu stuitert iedereen van goed naar kwaad en weer terug. Dat schijnt een bewuste keuze van de makers te zijn (iedereen kan goed en slecht zijn), maar het verwart de mensen. Al lijkt het geen invloed te hebben op de kijkcijfers. Voorlopig. Bij Familie ''zien we de omgekeerde beweging. Er blijven maar namen bij komen. In de zomer van 2016 onderging de VTM-soap een soort gedaanteverandering, met een nieuwe generiek, nieuwe decors, nieuwe personages en een tijdsprong van heb ik jou daar. Er kwamen enkele bekende gezichten bij, zoals Kürt Rogiers, Jaak Van Assche, Erika Van Tielen en Lien Van de Kelder. O, en Janine Bischops natuurlijk, die ''Thuis ''gewoon inruilde voor ''Familie. Niet met mijn dochter Die ‘reboot’ gaf de kijkcijfers van Familie ''een boost, maar snoepte geen kijkers af van ''Thuis. De opmars is ook wat gestuit, achteraf beschouwd heeft het een verschil gemaakt van misschien 50.000 kijkers. VTM kan dus niet op zijn lauweren rusten, en moet de aandacht gaande houden. Dat lukte onlangs nog met de hartproblemen van Roel Vanderstukken (al was dat vast geen opgezet spel) en het is wellicht ook waarom de makers besloten Marie-Rose De Putter terug te halen. Dat deden ze onlangs ook even met haar eerste echtgenoot, de morsdode Guido Van den Bossche, gespeeld door Karel Deruwe. Het gerucht daarover leidde tot speculatie en hilariteit op sociale media: Guido zou kunnen terugkeren omdat destijds iemand anders in zijn plaats was begraven. Alleen hadden enkele fans het even opgezocht: Guido was destijds gecremeerd. Het bleek loos alarm: Guido kwam alleen even terug in een droom. Marie-Rose niet, zij komt vanaf volgend seizoen echt terug. Om onder meer te merken dat haar ex-man Mathias (rol van Peter Bulckaen) het nu aanlegt met haar dochter Véronique (Sandrine André). Het verhaal zou zo in een soap kunnen. Daarover gesproken: het is nu alleen nog wachten op de terugkeer van Jacky Lafon in Familie. 'Ook Jacky Lafon hoopt op een terugkeer naar Familie' thumb|250px|link=File:Rita_kerst2.jpg'''Applaus en gejuich, daarop wordt de terugkeer van Marie-Rose door de ‘Familie’-fans onthaald. Maar zij willen méér: ‘Ook een rentree van Zatte Rita graag!’ Jacky Lafon is dat idee alvast zeer genegen. ﻿''' Trouwe kijkers hopen dat de terugkeer van Martine Jonckheere naar ‘Familie’ de deur openzet voor de terugkeer van dat andere icoon: Jacky Lafon. Zij nam enkele jaren geleden ontslag omdat ze de druk niet meer aankon. Haar personage, Rita Van den Bossche, ging op een cruiseschip werken. En zelfs op het kerstfeest van de Van den Bossches was ze niet welkom, iets waarover Jacky zelf meermaals haar ongenoegen uitte. ﻿Lafon﻿ is wel verheugd over de rentree van Martine in ‘Familie’. “Ik ben heel blij voor haar”, zegt ze. “Haar ontslag heeft haar destijds veel pijn gedaan, dat weet ik. Ik heb haar onmiddellijk een berichtje gestuurd om te zeggen hoe content ik voor haar was en dat ze ervoor moet gáán!” Kom terug, Rita! “Bij elk optreden dat ik doe, vragen ze mij wanneer Rita eindelijk van haar cruiseschip komt”, knikt Jacky wanneer Dag Allemaal haar naar haar eigen rol in de soap vraagt. De fans hopen alvast dat ze teruggevraagd wordt. ”﻿Dat hoop ik ook! Het begint al te kriebelen. Maar ik vrees dat er voor Zatte Rita geen terugkeer in zit. Martine zei me vaak: ‘Gij zult er nog wel in opduiken.’ Ik hoop het, maar ik heb geen glazen bol. ﻿﻿Soit, ze mogen me altijd bellen, want ik heb er fantastische jaren meegemaakt en met lieve mensen samengewerkt.” Bron: HLN '“Nieuwe bazen, nieuwe wetten”: 3 jaar na ontslag keert Martine Jonckheere terug naar ‘Familie’' Een verrassing van formaat. Én nu al de comeback van het jaar in televisieland. Drie jaar na haar ophefmakende ontslag keert Martine Jonckheere (61) terug als Marie-Rose in de soap ‘Familie’. Dat schrijft het weekblad Dag Allemaal en wordt bevestigd door VTM. Maar nu zijn de plooien gladgestreken. Vorige week tekende Martine Jonckheere haar nieuwe contract bij VTM. “Het draait voor mij om respect in het leven”, zegt de actrice. “En het feit dat ze mij nu teruggevraagd hebben voor ‘Familie’, is een teken van respect en vertrouwen. Alleen al daarvoor zou ik ‘ja’ hebben gezegd, ondanks alles wat er in het verleden is gebeurd. Ik ben heel dankbaar voor deze mooie kans.” Haar personage Marie-Rose De Putter zal in de loop van volgend seizoen terugkeren op het scherm. Wel gaat het om een tijdelijke rol op halftijdse basis. “Ik krijg een heel mooie verhaallijn en een rol waar veel vlees aan zit”, zegt ze nog. “En al duurt ze niet lang, toch ga ik heel blij zijn als ik de verwachtingen kan waarmaken.” Het is al de tweede comeback van Martine in ‘Familie’. Van 2005 tot 2015 speelde ze opnieuw mee, nadat ze in 1996 al een keer uit de soap was geschreven 'Keert acteur Karel Deruwe alsnog terug als Guido Van den Bossche? (12/03/2018)' Acteur Karel Deruwe werd samen gespot met acteur Yanni Bourguignon, die respectievelijk grootvader Guido Van den Bossche en kleinzoon Cédric Van de Caveye vertolk(t)en in de VTM-soap 'Familie'. Op maandag 12 maart 2018 kon men op het Instagram-verhaal van acteur Yanni Bourguignon meevolgen waar hij die dag overal naartoe moest. Opvallend was dat de foto van TV Bastards en de foto met acteur Karel Deruwe op hetzelfde uur gepost werden. Is het slechts toevallig dat Karel net die dag bij het productiehuis TV Bastards moest zijn? Of is er meer aan de hand? De foto met Karel kan Yanni niet genomen hebben bij diens opnames van de midseizoensfinale, want zijn (korte) terugkeer werd strikt geheim gehouden. Enkel Jef De Smedt (Jan Van den Bossche in 'Familie') was hiervan op de hoogte en is de enige persoon die scènes heeft ingeblikt met hem. In soaps is natuurlijk alles mogelijk. Dus het kan dat we hier te maken hebben met een spoiler. Zal Guido Van den Bossche eindelijk zijn kleinzoon ontmoeten? Hij heeft nochtans Jan Van den Bossche belooft om terug te komen. Ook moeder Anna Dierckx, gespeeld door actrice Annie Geeraerts, geloofde enorm in het scenario dat haar zoon al die jaren ondergedoken was. Opvallend is dat ook Janine Bischops binnenkort terugkeert naar 'Familie' en Brigitte De Wulf een belangrijke rol gaat spelen in de seizoensfinale van 2018. Brigitte is namelijk een oude liefde van Guido Van den Bossche, met wie ze samen een dochter heeft gekregen. Komt er een reünie? Dat wordt afwachten! 'Dit nieuw personage doet vandaag zijn intrede in ‘Familie’ (12/02/2018)' Adams Mensah kruipt vanavond voor de eerste keer in de huid van Ayo Buhari, een illegale vluchteling die de populaire VTM-serie ‘Familie’ op zijn kop zal zetten. De VTM-reeks ‘Familie’ staat erom bekend in te spelen op de actualiteit. We krijgen in ons Belgenlandje steeds vaker te maken met illegale vluchtelingen, dus besloot de productie om dat heet hangijzer te verwerken in een verhaallijn. Ayo Buhari wandelt binnen in het café van Jan Van den Bossche. De jonge Nigeriaan wacht dagenlang op iemand, maar die komt helaas niet opdagen. Terugsturen Benny zou Benny niet zijn als hij niet een klapke zou doen met het onbekende gezicht. Meer zelfs hij biedt Ayo die ‘s nachts buiten slaapt tijdelijk onderdak aan bij hem thuis. Ayo is op de vlucht voor de islamitische terreurgroep Boko Haram die vernieling en verderf zaait in zijn thuisland. Ze vermoordden zijn vriendin en ook zijn familie is spoorloos. Zo komt hij na een helse tocht terecht in België. Hij durft geen asielprocedure aanvragen omdat hij al zijn geld kwijtspeelde aan de mensensmokkelaars. Maar wanneer de politie op Ayo botst, willen ze hem het land uitsturen. Daar gaan Benny en Stefanie natuurlijk niet mee akkoord. Goede zaak Ayo wordt gespeeld door Adams Mensah, een Ghanees-Belgische filmregisseur, schrijver en auteur uit Borgerhout. Hij woont al sinds zijn veertiende in België. ‘Ik twijfelde eerst om deze rol aan te pakken’, vertelt Adams Mensah in Het Laatste Nieuws. ‘Alweer een vluchteling spelen? Maar eigenlijk is dit een goede zaak. Ik kan zo een stem en een gezicht geven aan deze waardevolle mensen. Het is goed en nodig dat we hun verhaal vertellen.’ Beter leven Zelf maakte hij indertijd een vlekkeloze overgang. ‘Mijn vader was op zoek naar een beter leven’, vertelt Adams in Het Laatste Nieuws. ‘Ik en mijn zus werden heel snel ondergedompeld in het gewone leven omdat we hier konden studeren en we de taal leerden. Mijn moeder bleef in Ghana en pas toen ik haar ging bezoeken, besefte ik dat wij een compleet ander leven hadden in België.’ 'Exclusief: Kürt Rogiers licht tipje van seizoensfinale ‘Familie’ (28/01/2018)' Fans moeten er nog vijf maanden op wachten maar de makers van ‘Familie’ zijn nu al volop bezig met de voorbereidingen van een bloedstollende seizoensfinale. Wij voelden Kürt Rogiers aan de tand die als Lars ongetwijfeld voor wat spraakmakende momenten zal zorgen. De aantrekkingskracht van Lars naar de vrouwen toe gaat onverminderd verder en de fans van de hashtag #larsique gaan wellicht nog schrikken. Zie link voor videofragment: https://www.hln.be/showbizz/exclusief-kurt-rogiers-licht-tipje-van-seizoensfinale-familie~aa97f075 'Ex-acteur uit Familie heeft blunder gevonden in midseasonfinale: “En niemand heeft dit opgemerkt” (20/01/2018)' De kijkers van Familie vonden wel wat mysteries in de aanloop naar de midseasonfinale. Zo stond er bijvoorbeeld een verkeerd jaartal op de doodskist van Guido Van den Bossche. Maar er is één ding dat niemand heeft opgemerkt, behalve acteur Stef Van Litsenborgh. Hij speelde achttien jaar geleden, toen Guido vermoord werd, de rol van inspecteur Jef Lits. “Destijds voerde ik het onderzoek naar de moord op Guido”, zegt Stef in Dag Allemaal. “Ik weet het nog allemaal heel goed. In de finale zegt Veronique Van den Bossche dat Guido gestorven is door een messteek in de buik, maar dat klopt niet.” “Guido is destijds neergestoken in de rug. Dat Guido door Veronique en haar partner vergiftigd zouden zijn, is wel goed gevonden van de makers. Dat kan perfect want die piste is destijds niet onderzocht geweest.” Bron: Tingo 'VRT-coryfee Andrea Croonenberghs krijgt gastrol in ‘Familie’: “Mag zeker vervolg op komen” (15/01/2018)' Voor het eerst in haar carrière acteert Andrea Croonenberghs (53) op VTM. Vanaf woensdag vertolkt ze de schatrijke eigenares van een modellenbureau in ‘Familie’. Een gastrol, maar die smaakt mogelijk naar meer. “Het was een blij weerzien met collega’s uit ‘Flikken’.” Andrea Croonenberghs in een fictiereeks op televisie? Dat moet geleden zijn van 2012, toen ze de ogen van commissaris Witse bijna uit hun kassen deed vallen door in een behoorlijk uitgesneden badpak uit een zwembad te stappen. Sindsdien was het behoorlijk windstil op tv. Zeker toen Croonenberghs in 2015 ook met omroepen stopte. De actrice uit Windkracht 10 en Flikken bleef wel spelen en zingen, vooral in het theater. Ze had ook eindelijk de handen vrij om te ontwerpen en begon ook met een gastenverblijf, Peace in the City, in Antwerpen. Ze wil Guido En nu is er dus Familie, haar eerste rol op VTM. De makers van de soap hadden iemand nodig om Griet Macharis te spelen, eigenares van een modellenbureau, van rijke afkomst. Een femme fatale die haar oog heeft laten vallen op knapperd Guido Van den Bossche, vertolkt door Vincent Banic die ook model is. Dat ze bij Familie aan Andrea Croonenberghs dachten voor de rol, vond de actrice niet onaangenaam: “Ik zat niet aan de telefoon te wachten en ik word ook niet met aanbiedingen voor televisie om de oren geslagen, maar ik vond het wel een prettig idee. Het is een gastrol en de opnames zijn al achter de rug, maar voor mijn part mag er een vervolg op komen. Ik ben bij Familie op een zeer professionele en ook hartelijke set beland. En acteren is en blijft mijn werk, natuurlijk.” Het voelde sowieso vertrouwd aan, zegt Croonenberghs. “Ik kende mijn directe tegenspelers niet, maar in de gang liep ik wel ex-collega’s Ludo Hellinx en Werner De Smedt tegen het lijf. Die kende ik nog van Flikken. Maar dat was al geleden van 2005, toen de dieren nog spraken. (lacht) En het klopt, dit is de eerste keer dat ik op VTM acteer. Ik ben wellicht weleens in een VTM-programma beland als gast, maar acteren of presenteren heb ik er nooit gedaan. Ik zat bij de VRT en ik zat er goed. VTM heeft in al die tijd nooit gehengeld, trouwens.” Eén voordeel had Croonenberghs: ze had meteen het goede kapsel voor haar gastrol in Familie. “Ik was vorig jaar naar een nieuw kapsalon gegaan omdat mijn vaste kapper met pensioen was gegaan. In dat salon stond een meisje uit Brussel dat mij van haar noch pluimen kende en behoorlijk kritisch was voor mijn kapsel, wat ik best verfrissend vond. Het kwam erop neer dat mijn kapsel compleet passé was.” (lacht) “De kapster liet op een iPad een pixie cut zien (een kort strak kapsel, nvdr.). Dat vond ik prima, ik kreeg er ook veel goede reacties op. Het toeval wil dat ze bij Familie precies hetzelfde kapsel voor ogen hadden. Een ander kapsel was dus niet nodig, laat staan een pruik. Ik draag in het theater wel vaker een pruik, het is niet mijn meest geliefde attribuut. In de telenovelle Emma droeg ik een rosse pruik, dat was een hele metamorfose. Over die pruik is toen belachelijk veel inkt gevloeid.” (lacht) Tafels ontwerpen Dat Andrea Croonenberghs Familie voortaan trouw gaat volgen, kan ze niet op haar communieziel beloven. De komende weken wil ze zich voorbereiden op Belgian Art & Design (BAD), een beurs in Gent waar je kunst en design kunt vinden. Croonenberghs stelt er voor het eerst haar tafels tentoon. “Als ze aanslaan, is het de bedoeling ze te produceren. Ik heb geen eenvoudige ontwerpen gemaakt, want ik gebruik verschillende materialen zoals hout en staal door elkaar, met veel detail en veel bewerkingen. Maar ik krijg veel goede reacties en ik sta er 100 procent achter.” De actrice kreeg het ontwerpen met de paplepel ingegeven van haar vader, die architect was. “Thuis was bijna alles op maakt gemaakt. Ook mijn eigen tafels en kasten heb ik bijna uitsluitend zelf uitgetekend en laten maken. Ik heb dit al heel lang willen doen en ik wil op mijn 80ste niet moeten zeggen: Verdorie, had ik toen maar doorgezet.” Bron: Nieuwsblad 'Ini Massez neemt afscheid van 'Familie' (10/01/2018)' 'Familie' neemt binnenkort afscheid van Viv Neyskens, het personage dat sinds 2016 vertolkt wordt door actrice Ini Massez. Ini blikt met heel veel enthousiasme terug op haar tijd bij 'Familie', maar kiest er nu zelf voor om zich te focussen op nieuwe projecten. "Ik heb de voorbije maanden met veel plezier op set in Boortmeerbeek gestaan en in de huid van Viv gekropen", klinkt het bij Ini. "Er was van begin af aan afgesproken dat het om een tijdelijke rol zou gaan; het was dus een gepland afscheid zeg maar (lacht). Ik heb 'Familie' ook altijd gecombineerd met andere tv-projecten. Die zuurstof heb ik nodig." "Maar wie weet duikt Viv vroeg of laat nog eens op in het leven van de familie Coppens (knipoog)." Wanneer en hoe Viv uit de reeks stapt en welke gevolgen dit heeft voor Benny en co wordt de komende tijd duidelijk. Bron: Medialaan 'Na 18 jaar duikt Guido weer op in ‘Familie’. Voor het eerst mag acteur Karel Deruwe praten over zijn comeback (05/01/2018)' En daar was Karel Deruwe (61) plots weer in ‘Familie’. Bijna twee decennia na de dood van zijn alter ego Guido Van den Bossche verscheen de pater familias vrijdag in de VTM-reeks. “Enkele medewerkers kende ik nog van vroeger. Plots zijn we twintig jaar ouder. Dat was raar.”. Het moet de meest bevreemdende scène ooit geweest zijn in Familie: Jan (Jef Desmedt) die een hartstilstand krijgt, maar vlak daarvoor geconfronteerd wordt met zijn lang overleden broer Guido. Was het een visioen of toch echt? De makers laten de kijker in het ongewisse. “Die scènes hebben we goed geheim kunnen houden”, zegt Karel Deruwe. “Het productiehuis is gebonden aan geheimhouding en ook ik heb niks gelost. Nochtans kwamen velen me vragen of Guido terugkwam. Wie zal het zeggen, antwoordde ik steeds.” (lacht) Donderdag merkten de fans op dat er op de doodsbrief van achttien jaar geleden sprake was van een crematie, en dat Guido niet begraven werd. “Een blooper”, klonk het. “Tja, dat kon men perfect counteren, hoor. Tussen het drukken van een doodsbrief en de begrafenis zitten enkele dagen. Er kon dus nog van alles zijn gebeurd”, aldus Deruwe. De ‘comeback’ van Guido besloeg twee scènes. “Een kort intermezzo, maar een waar ik met alle plezier aan heb meegewerkt. Als we dit doen, laten we er dan een leuk avontuur van maken, heb ik gezegd. Al was het raar om weer in die studio rond te lopen. Het was zelfs een beetje magisch. Ik herkende nog veel gezichten van vroeger. Een samenwerking van bijna tien jaar veeg je niet uit. Maar tegelijk zijn we nu allemaal twintig jaar ouder geworden, en dat is toch bevreemdend.” Hoewel ze in de serie broers spelen, was er de voorbije jaren geen contact met acteur Jef Desmedt. “Je mag de zaken niet verwarren. Als fictieve broers doorstonden we vele stormen. Maar de relatie tussen Guido en Jan op televisie, is anders dan die tussen Karel en Jef in het echt.” Anderhalf miljoen Hoewel Familie nu een trouwe schare fans heeft, gingen de kijkcijfers in de jaren 90 écht door het dak. Anderhalf miljoen was geen uitzondering. “Het was toen heel bijzonder als je op tv kwam. Ik herinner me nog hoe ik inkopen deed bij een kruidenier. Plots herkende hij mij van de televisie, en dat liet hij duidelijk merken. Ach, als je er nu op terugkijkt, was dat redelijk dwaas. Maar het was de tijdgeest.” Toch moest Familie in die periode ook negatieve opmerkingen slikken. “Er was flink wat jaloezie van theateracteurs die zichzelf uitmuntend vonden en neerkeken op het genre. Begrijpelijk, want zij kregen amper aandacht, en wij ontzettend veel. Dat was lastig om te aanvaarden. Een situatie die nu helemaal is omgeslagen.” Deruwe komt niet vaak meer op tv. Intussen doet hij andere dingen. “Zoals CEO’s coachen bij het geven van speeches. En ik ben hoofddocent drama aan de hogere opleiding musical bij Erasmus in Brussel. Ik zit dus niet stil.” 'Janine Bischops mag terugkeren naar ‘Familie’: “Dit is zo plezant” (02/01/2018)' Janine Bischops (75) heeft het jaar ingezet met fijn nieuws. De actrice mag van de makers van ‘Familie’ binnenkort terugkeren in de reeks. Dat vertelt de voormalige Jenny uit ‘Thuis’ deze week in Dag Allemaal. In november deed Janine Bischops haar intrede in ‘Familie’ als taaie tante Brigitte, de moeder van Lars - gespeeld door Kürt Rogiers en Amélie - een rol van Erika Van Tielen. Haar intrede zorgde meteen voor een bommetje in de soap en werd op zo’n applaus onthaald, dat de makers nu hebben beslist dat ‘Brigitte’ binnenkort mag terugkeren naar ‘Familie’. “Dit is zo plezant”, aldus Bischops in Dag Allemaal. “Ik ben er al zeker bij in de seizoensfinale, en ook daarna kom ik terug. Eerlijk, ik wil dit nog lang blijven doen. Met alle liefde voor de ‘Thuis’-ploeg, maar bij de schatten van ‘Familie’ voel ik me érg goed. Ze hebben een plaats in mijn hart veroverd.” Bischops kreeg geen zekerheid over een vaste rol op lange termijn, maar zal dus wel nog af en toe opduiken in de reeks. 'Ook Faroud verdwijnt bij 'Familie' (02/01/2018)' In Familie is het zeer binnenkort einde verhaal voor acteur Begir Memeti, die in 2014 werd geïntroduceerd als Faroud Kir. Het afscheid van Faroud is een gevolg van het verdwijnen van Cathérine Kools als Leen Van den Bossche. Aangezien zij vertrekt, was het voor de scenaristen snel duidelijk dat ze ook met Faroud niet veel meer kanten op konden. Ook de kleine Arthur is geschrapt uit het verhaal. Alle genoemde personages verdwijnen op vrijdag 12 januari uit de reeks. Dat schrijven de Mediahuiskranten. |-|2017= 'Geen prettige feesten in ‘Familie’: opnieuw personage dramatisch uit de reeks geschreven (27/12/2017)' Het zijn geen prettige feestdagen voor Mieke (Caroline Maes) en Niko (Jo Hens) in ‘Familie’. Dinsdag kreeg de kijker te zien hoe Wim Veugelen zwaargewond raakte toen hij van een stelling viel. Maar een dramatisch ongeval was nog niet alles: in de aflevering van woensdagavond blijkt dat Wim de val niet heeft overleefd. Exit: acteur David Michiels. De klap komt bij iedereen zwaar aan. Enerzijds in de reeks natuurlijk, want Wim laat een dochter achter. Lieselotje (Alycia Metdepenningen) is ontroostbaar. Met een hartverscheurende scène tot gevolg. “Eerst dacht ik dat papa mij vergeten was. Maar dat was heel dom van mij. Papa zou mij nooit vergeten”, fluisterde het meisje bij het ziekenhuisbed van haar vader. “Sorry, papa.” En dan is er nog de onzekerheid: want is Wim wel van de stelling gevallen? Of liep de ruzie tussen hem en Lieselottes stiefvader Daniel uit de hand? Was het een ongeluk of duwde Daniel Wim bewust naar beneden? Die verhaallijn wordt vast en zeker vervolgd... Opnieuw exit voor acteur Anderzijds vertrekt ook David Michiels plots uit de reeks. De eerste verschijning van zijn personage Wim Veugelen dateert al van in 2006. Drie jaar lang zat hij onafgebroken in de reeks, maar in 2009 stapte hij er voor zeven jaar tussenuit. In oktober 2016 dook hij opnieuw op in ‘Familie’, toen Mieke Van den Bossche tijdens haar geheugenverlies dacht dat haar huwelijk met Wim nooit op de klippen was gelopen. Maar in februari 2017 dumpte ze hem opnieuw, wegens “te saai”. Even leek er nog een heropflakkering te komen van zijn verhaallijn: toen zijn dochtertje dreigde ontvoerd te worden. Nu is zijn rol uitgespeeld. Onlangs nog verdween ook oudgediende Linda (Hilde Van Wesepoel) uit de serie na 17 jaar trouwe dienst. Ook bij de jonge garde is er heel wat verloop. Zo spelen sinds kort enkele nieuwe jonge acteurs de rollen van Cédric en Jelle. '‘Familie’ wint prijs voor verhaallijn rond zelfdoding (25/11/2017)' Vlaamse fictiemakers tonen of beschrijven beter niet hoe iemand overlijdt aan zelfdoding. Dat verhoogt namelijk het risico op kopieergedrag. Dat staat te lezen in de adviezen voor fictiemakers van de Werkgroep Verder, de organisatie voor nabestaanden na zelfdoding. De organisatie heeft de vtm-reeks “Familie” ook bekroond met de mediaprijs voor hun aanpak van de verhaallijn rond personage Cédric, die met zelfmoordgedachten kampte. De adviezen zijn vandaag voorgesteld op de 16de Dag van de Nabestaanden. Voor de Vlaamse media gelden er al langer richtlijnen over hoe het best bericht wordt over zelfdoding. Onderzoek toont namelijk aan dat correcte berichtgeving preventief kan werken, terwijl verkeerde of onvoorzichtige berichtgeving - zonder respect voor de richtlijnen - suïcidaal gedrag kan versterken. Uit onderzoek blijkt dat hetzelfde kan gelden voor fictie. Fictieve verhalen kunnen zowel een positieve als een negatieve invloed uitoefenen op suïcidaal gedraag. Met de adviezen voor fictiemakers wil de Werkgroep Verder de makers bewust maken van de impact van wat zij tonen of schrijven over zelfdoding. “We willen de kans verkleinen dat suïcidale personen - na het zien, horen of lezen van fictie - overgaan tot zelfmoord of een poging ervan”, luidt het. Vlaams minister van Media Sven Gatz (Open Vld) vindt dat de Werkgroep Verder met de fictierichtlijnen “knap werk” heeft geleverd. “Alles wat kan helpen om het aantal zelfdodingen in Vlaanderen te laten dalen, is meer dan welkom. Ik hoop dat fictiemakers de moeite nemen om deze richtlijnen te lezen en na te leven”, zegt hij. Niet romantiseren Concreet wordt aan de fictiemakers het advies gegeven nooit het moment of de methode van de zelfdoding te tonen of te beschrijven. Dat houdt namelijk “steeds een groot risico in voor mogelijk kopieergedrag bij suïcidale kijkers of lezers”. Fictiemakers krijgen ook het advies zelfdoding niet te romantiseren of te normaliseren. “Portretteer een zelfdodingspoging nooit als snel, makkelijk, pijnloos en/of zeker resulterend in een overlijden. Dit is informatie die suïcidale mensen sterk kan beïnvloeden bij het overwegen van zelfdoding”, luidt het. Net als journalisten krijgen fictiemakers het advies om “hoop te geven”. “Familie” wint prijs De vtm-reeks “Familie” heeft de mediaprijs van de Werkgroep Verder gewonnen. De organisatie zet met die prijs mensen uit de media in de bloemetjes die op een respectvolle en hoopvolle manier over zelfdoding berichten. “Familie” kreeg de prijs vooral omwille van de verhaallijn rond Cédric die kampte met suïcidale gedachten. Voor de verhaallijn rond Cédric werkten de scenaristen nauw samen met verschillende experten-organisaties zoals Werkgroep Verder. “Het verhaal van Cédric gaf de kijker veel tips mee zoals signaalherkenning of hoe het gesprek aan te gaan, en toonde verschillende hulpmiddelen zoals de app ‘On track again’ en het Safetyplan”, zegt Lore Vonck, coördinator van Werkgroep Verder. “Hierdoor werd het verhaal van Cédric niet alleen hoopvol en steunend, maar ook heel leerrijk.” Wie vragen heeft over zelfmoord kan terecht op 1813 of op zelfmoord1813.be 'Familie wint opnieuw Story Award voor favoriete TV-programma (25/11/2017)' Familie sleept de Story Award voor Favoriete TV-programma in de wacht! Proficiat! #storyawards Net zoals vorig jaar slaagt Familie erin om Thuis van de kaart te vegen als het gaat over de uitreiking van de award voor favoriete TV-programma. De voltallige cast is aanwezig op de Story Awards 2017 in de Ethias Arena in Hasselt om de welverdiende award in ontvangst te nemen. Naast de Story Award voor favoriete TV-programma wint ook Kürt Rogiers uit Familie een award, namelijk de award voor acteur van het jaar. Bron: Facebook & Gazet van Antwerpen 'Michael Vroemans (Maarten) weer in 'Familie' (17/11/2017)' Vanaf januari duikt een oude bekende weer op in 'Familie'. Acteur Michael Vroemans (40) herneemt zijn rol als Maarten Van den Bossche in de populaire VTM-soap. Dat schrijft Het Nieuwsblad. Vroemans vertolkte de rol van Maarten Van den Bossche tussen 2006 en 2012 en keerde in 2014 nog een tijdje terug. Toe hij uit 'Familie' stapte, zei hij dat het een definitieve exit was. De acteur wilde tijd vrijmaken voor andere projecten. Hij ging opnieuw studeren en heeft intussen een diploma voor leraar lager onderwijs op zak. Maar bloed kruipt blijkbaar waar het niet gaan kan. Vroemans staat intussen terug op de 'Familie'-set en hij zal vanaf januari op het scherm te zien zijn. Bron: Het Nieuwsblad 'Zodiak Belgium neemt productie van 'Familie' over (15/11/2017)' MEDIALAAN, het moederbedrijf van VTM, en productiehuis Zodiak Belgium slaan de handen in elkaar om samen te investeren in de toekomst van de dagelijkse VTM-soap 'Familie'. 'Familie' zet, met meer dan 800.000 kijkers per aflevering gemiddeld, het best bekeken seizoen van de laatste tien jaar neer. Het is van 2006 geleden dat 'Familie' nog zulke hoge toppen scheerde. Dit is het resultaat van een jarenlange focus op kwaliteit van cast, scenario's en algemene production value. Maar hier eindigt het niet. MEDIALAAN en Zodiak Belgium zullen vanaf nu samen verder schrijven aan dit succesverhaal en zullen de komende jaren zowel in mensen, inhoud als in infrastructuur investeren. De verbetering van de opnamestudio's is de eerste stap in het nieuwe verhaal. De huidige studiofaciliteiten in Boortmeerbeek beantwoorden namelijk niet meer aan de noden van vandaag. De productie van 'Familie' wordt overgedragen van TvBastards (het intern productiehuis van MEDIALAAN) aan Zodiak Belgium, een onafhankelijk productiehuis dat in Lint is gevestigd. 'Familie' zal vanaf de zomer 2018 gedraaid worden in grotere studio's met gloednieuwe faciliteiten in de AED Studios in Lint. De investering in 'Familie' zal onder andere gebeuren via het tax shelter systeem. Ricus Jansegers, programmadirecteur MEDIALAAN: "'Familie' doet het uitstekend. We investeerden de voorbije tijd al in een fantastische cast en schrijversteam. Nu schakelen we nog een niveau hoger door te gaan samenwerken met Zodiak Belgium. Samen met hen gaan we voor topkwaliteit." Kris Spaepen, managing director Zodiak Belgium: "Zodiak Belgium verwelkomt 'Familie' zeer graag in de AED Studios in Lint. De volledige verhuis zal pas in de zomer van 2018 achter de rug zijn, maar wij beginnen al meteen met verschillende werkgroepen om deze hele operatie voor te bereiden op een zo vlot mogelijke transitie. Het is voor Zodiak Belgium een eer onze schouders te kunnen zetten onder één van de absolute sterkhouders op de Vlaamse televisie. MEDIALAAN kiest resoluut voor innovatie en verder verhoging van de kwaliteit van hun dagelijkse VTM-serie en dat zullen wij met veel aandacht mee blijven bewaken." Productie 'Familie' verhuist tijdens de zomer De komende maanden zal men in de AED Studios in Lint maar liefst 2400 m² aan studio's inrichten, met onder andere een gloednieuwe lichtinfrastructuur. Ook zullen er nieuwe montagecellen en loges gebouw worden. Heel de cast en crew van 'Familie', een 90-tal mensen, verhuizen in de zomer van 2018 naar de gloednieuwe studio's. Tot de zomer zal 'Familie' nog opgenomen worden in Boortmeerbeek. Bron: Medialaan 'Braam Verreth verlaat 'Familie' (03/11/2017)' Nu is uitgekomen dat Simon achter de ontvoering en moordpoging op Stefanie zit, is de situatie voor hem uitzichtloos geworden. In de aflevering van vanavond werkt hij zichzelf in de nesten tijdens een verhoor en lijkt hij ook de moord op Jason te bekennen. Hoe dat precies afloopt en wat er Simon boven het hoofd hangt, wordt in de aflevering van maandag duidelijk. Al zullen de kijkers hem vanaf dan niet meer in hun favoriete reeks te zien krijgen Simon, gespeeld door acteur Braam Verreth, kijkt met een positief gevoel terug op zijn periode bij 'Familie': "Simon spelen was een feest voor mij, aangezien ik er veel in kwijt kon als acteur. Hij kon heel arrogant en zelfs agressief uit de hoek komen, maar zo nu en dan brak hij ook en zag je zijn gevoelige kant. Voor mij is Simon een personage dat enorm worstelt met zichzelf. Hij is er rotsvast van overtuigd dat niemand hem echt graag ziet en dat maakt hem tot een heel tragisch figuur. Zeker bij spelen van een 'slecht' personage hou ik ervan om de pijn en de wanhoop van het personage te tonen. Hoewel zijn daden niet goed te praten zijn, hoop ik stiekem dat het publiek ook zijn weggestopt verdriet en zijn gebrek aan zelfvertrouwen ziet en hem daarom misschien iets minder snel veroordeelt." "Uiteraard ben ik maar een piepklein deeltje van het geheel. Wat ben je als acteur zonder al je medespelers, de schrijvers regisseurs en de talloze mensen die meewerken achter de schermen? Wanneer je bijvoorbeeld eens een slechte dag hebt, kan een goed gesprek in de schminkstoel wonderen doen als je daarna de set op moet. Of wanneer je een hele dag emotionele scènes te spelen hebt, is het fijn als er een opnameleider op de set staat die vraagt of alles nog goed met je gaat. Dat soort zorgzaamheid is goud waard. Ik heb me steeds erg welkom gevoeld op de set. Na twee en een half jaar hoofdzakelijk in een soap gespeeld te hebben, is het fijn om meer ruimte te hebben om theaterwerk te doen. Ook wil ik zeker opnieuw als acteur voor televisie werken als er zich mooie kansen voordoen. Ik laat komen wat er komt, zo is het hiertoe altijd al gegaan, en dat vind ik prima." Bron: Medialaan 'Voormalig ‘Familie’-acteur wordt al tien jaar gestalkt (19/10/2017)' Voormalig Familie-acteur Guillaume Devos, die de voorbije weken ook te zien was naast Ronn Moss in het theaterstuk Brasschaatse Huisvrouwen, wordt al tien jaar gestalkt. De problemen begonnen in 2007, toen Devos deelnam aan Steracteur Sterartiest. “Een vrouwelijke fan begon me brieven te sturen, en het is almaar erger geworden”, aldus de acteur. “Ze denkt en schrijft dat ik enkel en alleen voor haar zing. Ze begon allerlei spullen op te sturen, op mijn deur te kloppen. Nadien begon ze mij te bellen op mijn vaste lijn. Soms wel twintig keer per dag, ook ’s nachts. Ik heb die lijn moeten opzeggen. Na tien jaar ben ik het beu en heb ik al het bewijsmateriaal aan de politie bezorgd. Het moet ophouden.” 'Dit vinden zijn voormalige ‘Familie’-collega’s van de terugkeer van Karel Deruwe in de soap (10/10/2017)' Achttien jaar nadat zijn personage de dood vond in de serie, zal acteur Karel Deruwe binnenkort weer zijn intrede doen in ‘Familie’, niet als een nieuw personage maar wel gewoon als Guido Van den Bossche, hetzelfde personage dat eerder vermoord werd. “Was Guido dan toch niet zó dood”, lacht zijn voormalige tv-zoon Erik Goossens. En wat denken de andere acteurs van de terugkeer van Deruwe? “Ik ben blij voor Karel”, klinkt het bij Erik Goossens, die jarenlang Peter Van den Bossche speelde in ‘Familie’, aan Dag Allemaal. “Hij kan zich nog eens tonen aan een breed publiek. Da’s mooi. Maar inderdaad, veel zal afhangen van hoe ze hem terug in dat verhaal gaan schrijven. Was Guido dan toch niet zó doodgestoken? En heeft hij zich jarenlang verscholen in Afghanistan, waar hij in stilte aan zijn terugkeer heeft gewerkt? Ze zullen wel iets beters vinden zeker?” Ook Martine Jonckheere, die Guido’s echtgenote Marie-Rose De Putter speelde in de beginjaren van ‘Familie’, is blij hem te zien terugkeren. “Het kan misschien de ogen openen van andere tv-makers: het is niet omdat je een zekere leeftijd hebt, dat je als acteur uitgerangeerd bent.” De 66-jarige acteur Hans Royaards kan het weinig schelen. Nadat Marie-Rose van Guido scheidde, was het zijn personage Hugo Beckers dat haar hart veroverde. Hoewel hij veel tijd op de set doorbracht met Deruwe, kan hij kort zijn over diens terugkeer: “Ze doen maar, ik richt me liever op mijn eigen werk. Je ziet me binnenkort in de film ‘Verborgen Verlangen’, met mijn goede vriendin Janine Bischops. Zoals Janine, van de ene soap naar de andere overstappen, da’s pas fun.” Een sentiment dat acteur Luk De Koninck ook maar al te goed begrijpt. “Van ‘Thuis’ nog eens naar ‘Familie’, ’t lijkt me ook wel iets”, grapt hij. “Wat als William in ‘Thuis’ uit de gevangenis zou ontsnappen en opduikt in ‘Familie?’” Het personage van De Koninck zou in elk geval wel makkelijk weer geïntroduceerd kunnen worden in ‘Familie’. Dokter Guy Maeterlinck vertrok namelijk naar Amerika, “niets sluit uit dat hij het daar nu wel gezien heeft. Nu, voor Karel is dit fantastisch nieuws. Ik vind het heel tof voor hem.” 'Na 17 jaar: Linda trekt de deur achter zich dicht in 'Familie' (06/10/2017)' Grote verrassing in 'Familie' daarnet. Na het uitkomen van de maandenlange leugens over een terminale hersentumor, trok Linda Desmet de deur van de 'Jan & Alleman' achter zich dicht, voorgoed. 'Familie'-kijkers wisten dat Hilde Van Wesepoel na 17 jaar uit de soap was geschrapt, maar wanneer en hoe ze zou vertrekken, bleef een goed bewaard geheim. Tot de aflevering van vanavond dus. "Eind juni is die laatste scène opgenomen. Een zeer heftige dag was dat", vertelt de actrice. "Alleen al omdat ik na 17 jaar afscheid moest nemen van een soap, die een groot deel van mijn leven is geworden, maar ook om de manier waarop mijn personage vertrekt. Iedereen beliegen: Totaal niks voor Linda!" Linda verzon op het einde van vorig seizoen een terminale hersentumor om haar man, Jan Van den Bossche (Jef De Smedt), terug voor zich te winnen. Jan wilde namelijk scheiden omdat hij met Viv Neyskens (Ini Massez), overigens de beste vriendin van Linda, een nieuwe liefde had gevonden. Een plannetje dat een paar maanden gewerkt heeft, tot nu dus. Linda zat zo verstikt in haar eigen leugens dat ze geen kant meer op kon... Bron: HLN.be 'Vandana trok na Familie naar L.A.: "Ik werd altijd gecast als de buitenlandse" (14/08/2017)' Nadat haar personage Lovely Van der Venne uit Familie werd geschreven, was het acteerverhaal van Vandana De Boeck (39) uitverteld. Ze nam een radicaal besluit en verhuisde in 2010 naar Los Angeles. Zonder vriend Lucas met wie ze nu al zeven jaar een latrelatie heeft. "Toch droom ik nog altijd van een gezinnetje", vertelt ze in Story. Vandana De Boeck heeft haar hart verpand aan L.A., maar wie haar deze zomer in het Antwerpse of aan de Belgische kust tegenkomt, hallucineert niet. "Tijdens de zomer kom ik altijd twee maanden terug", zegt ze in Story. "Afspreken met vrienden en verloren tijd inhalen met mijn vriend Lucas en mijn ouders: zalig!" LAT-relatie Vandana besloot naar Los Angeles te trekken nadat ze uit Familie was geschreven. "Nieuwe rollen bleven uit en toen heb ik een poosje gereisd, onder andere naar India, waar mijn roots liggen. Maar dus ook naar Los Angeles. Daar leerde ik mijn huidige beste vriendin kennen en zij overtuigde me om ginder mijn kans te wagen als actrice. En ik dacht: waarom niet? Omdat ik al een langlopende relatie had met Lucas, was het wel een lastige knoop om door te hakken. Lucas kon sowieso niet mee. Hij runt een goed draaiende brasserie in Klein-Willebroek en wilde zijn zaak niet opgeven voor een onzeker bestaan. Begrijpelijk natuurlijk. Maar kijk, we zijn nu zeven jaar verder en hij is nog altijd de man in mijn leven. Lucas komt geregeld naar Los Angeles en ik naar Vlaanderen en af en toe plannen we een reisje in. Ach, Lucas en ik zijn op een paar adempauzes na al zeventien jaar samen. We voelen dat dit voor het leven is. We zijn een heel goeie tandem." Bron: Het Laatste Nieuws 'Eric Kerremans: 'Ik ben beschikbaar' (11/05/2017)' Op fansites van 'Familie' duiken steeds meer berichten op rond het heropvoeren van Xavier Latour. Vreemd, want de man die de Van den Bossches jarenlang het leven zuur maakte, viel in 2009 te pletter. Of niet? Xavier Latour, toen nog gespeeld door Guy Van Sande, maakte in 1992 zijn opwachting in 'Familie', als de rechterhand van Guido Van den Bossche. Na een blunder werd hij echter op straat gezet. Jaren later pas dook hij weer op, in de gedaante van Eric Kerremans. Uit wraak voor wat hem was aangedaan, wou Latour de familie te gronde richten. Wat voor heel wat spanning in de VTM-soap zorgde. MORSDOOD Latour ontvoerde Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme en Louise Van den Bossche, liet een vliegtuig neerstorten en vermoordde zijn handlangster Christel Feremans. En in de seizoensfinale van 2009 schoot hij Peter neer. 'Ja, Latour heeft veel op zijn kerfstok', zegt Eric Kerremans nu. 'Hij was vijand nummer 1 voor de Van den Bossches. Maar uiteindelijk viel hij van een gebouw. Morsdood. Sindsdien had ik mijn 'Familie'-hoofdstuk afgesloten. Ik was dan ook verrast toen ik steeds meer speculaties opving over een mogelijke comeback.' Keert Latour terug in 'Familie'? Ik weet in elk geval van niks. Al mist de reeks wel een superslechterik op dit moment. En in een soap is alles mogelijk, hé. Waar komt het gerucht vandaan, denk je? Onlangs ontmoette ik Gunther Levi op een evenement. Hij postte toen een foto van ons twee op z'n sociale media. Heel wat mensen gingen ervan uit dat we elkaar op de 'Familie'-set hadden ontmoet. Zeker toen ook een oud interview naar bovenkwam, waarin ik had gezegd dat ik m'n ex-collega's miste en een terugkeer in de VTM-reeks wel zag zitten. Is dat niet meer het geval dan? Toch wel. Maar er is een groot verschil tussen mijn wensen en een concrete beslissing. Alleen raar dat iedereen maar blijft speculeren. Zonder dat er iemand naar mijn reactie polste. Want dan had ik het meteen kunnen ontkennen. Volgens mij gaat het om een misverstand. Dat bij dezen uit de wereld is geholpen. Hoe gaat het voor de rest met jou? Prima, dank je. Op 26 mei word ik zestig, dus is het tijd voor een feestje. En binnenkort reis ik door Vlaanderen met de theatervoorstelling 'Parlez-moi d'Amour'. Al blijk ik beschikbaar voor 'Familie'. Als men mij terug wil, natuurlijk. |-|2016= 'Martine Jonckheere: “Ze hebben mij bij ‘Familie’ enorm gekwetst” (30/12/2016)' Vandaag vieren de de Van den Bossches de negentigste verjaardag van de bomma. Het zou voor Marie-Rose De Putter een ideale gelegenheid geweest zijn om haar kinderen en kleinkinderen nog eens terug te zien, maar zover komt het niet. Martine Jonckheere – die de rol speelde – is door de makers niet gevraagd om even terug te keren. Marie-Rose vertoeft volgens de verhaallijn in Zuid-Afrika voor de feestdagen en komt dus niet op bezoek. Mochten ze wel de vraag gesteld hebben, is de kans klein dat de actrice zou toegezegd hebben. “De producent van ‘Familie’ heeft destijds beslist om Marie-Rose niet definitief uit de serie te schrijven door haar bijvoorbeeld te laten verongelukken”, luidt het bij Martine. “Dat had voor mij veel beter geweest. Nu zijn er nog veel mensen die denken dat ik mijn rentree zal maken, wat niet klopt. Niet dat ik Marie-Rose dood wil, voor mijn part mogen ze mijn vroegere personage nog door een andere actrice te laten spelen, zolang ik er maar niet mee geassocieerd wordt in de ogen van het grote publiek en vooral de huidige tv-makers.” “Al heb ik wel vernomen dat ze achter mijn rug audities organiseerden om mij te vervangen, en dat terwijl ik nog aan het werk was. Dat heeft mij wel gekwetst. Voor mij is de ‘Familie’- deur definitief gesloten. Dat is een afgesloten hoofdstuk. Trouwens, hadden ze mij niet ontslagen had ik destijds zelf wel ontslag genomen.” 'Personages uit 'Familie' krijgen sekstherapie van Goedele Liekens (04/12/2016) Ook de personages van 'Familie' kampen met heel wat problemen. Speciaal voor Rode Neuzen Dag gingen ze bij Goedele Liekens langs voor een therapiesessie. http://rodeneuzendag.be/wat-als-de-personages-uit-familie-therapie-bij-goedele-liekens In het grappige filmpje komen heel wat personages op 'Familietherapie' bij seksuologe Goedele Liekens. Veronique Van den Bossche (de derde) steekt van wal omdat ze het nog altijd moeilijk heeft met de dood van haar eerste man. Mieke Van den Bossche reageert dat zij twee mannen én een zoontje is verloren, dus meer reden tot klagen heeft. Dan komen ook Bart Van den Bossche (de derde) en de bomma op het toneel. Bart moest zijn eigen dood ensceneren en de bomma heeft al 25 jaar geen dag meer zonder miserie gekend. Maar ook de vermoorde June Van Damme, nieuweling Lien Van de Kelder en zelfs 'Zatte Rita' passeren de revue. De auditietapes van 'Tegen de Sterren op' In een ander filmpje kregen we de auditietapes van 'Tegen de Sterren op' te zien. Daarin proberen bekende gezichten als Jelle Cleymans, Regi en Jeroen Meus een rol te versieren in het imitatieprogramma. http://vtm.be/rode-neuzen-dag/zien-we-clara-en-jelle-cleymans-binnenkort-in-tegen-de-sterren-op 'Daarom stapte Jacky Lafon bij Familie op (04/10/2016)' Het is ondertussen al ruim twee jaar geleden dat Jacky Lafon haar ontslag bij Familie gaf. Na bijna 23 jaar zou de actrice opstappen bij de oudste soap van het land. Familie verloor haar zatte Rita en dat was niet naar de zin van de kijkers. Die kijkers hadden Rita Van den Bossche in de armen gesloten en ook al Rita heel wat miserie (meestal door haar eigen schuld, toch hadden de kijkers heel veel sympathie voor Rita. Die sympathie was er trouwens ook voor Jacky Lafon want zij vertolkte de rol van Rita zoals alleen zij dat kan. We gaan terug naar de de lente van 2014. De actrice besloot zelf uit de soap te stappen omdat ze het niet meer kon opbrengen om iedere dag naar Boortmeerbeek te rijden. De makers van Familie gingen op haar verzoek in. Maar wat blijkt nu? Dat die files niet de échte reden waren voor het ontslag van Jacky Lafon bij Familie. Er waren maar enkele mensen op de hoogte van de echte reden waarom Jacky besloot om bij Familie op te stappen en dat waren haar dochter Nathalie en haar schoonzoon Jelle. En nu deelt Jacky haar grote geheim ook met ons. Jacky vertelt in Primo dat ze op eigen initiatief is opgestapt. "Omdat ik niet anders kon, al het ik dat destijds nooit gezegd. Ik was op dat moment ziek, een zware operatie drong zich op. Op een maandag heb ik mijn laatste scène gedraaid en op dinsdag ben ik in het ziekenhuis opgenomen. Alleen Nathalie en Jelle, mijn dochter en schoonzoon, wisten wat er aan de hand was; Zij kenden mijn geheim. Ik had het toen heel moeilijk, maar ik wilde geen medelijden. Zo ben ik nu eenmaal", vertelt Jacky in de Primo van deze week. Primo is uiteraard benieuwd naar wat Jacky dan precies had dat ze onder het mes moest maar daar wil de actrice niets over kwijt. "Intussen ben ik helemaal genezen verklaard. Ik ben vrij snel naar de dokter gegaan en dat is mijn geluk geweest. Ik kan de mensen alleen maar aanraden: als je vermoedt dat er iets aan de hand is, luister dan naar je lichaam en ga meteen naar de dokter. In mijn geval is dat mijn redding geweest. Het was bang afwachten maar amper drie maanden later was ik helemaal gelezen verklaard." Jacky Lafon heeft het afgelopen jaar meermaals laten uitschijnen dat ze spijt had van haar ontslag bij Familie. Temeer omdat ze zelf om dat ontslag gevraagd heeft. Dat deed ze al in de lente van 2014. Na 23 jaar had Jacky genoeg van de veel te lange reistijd als gevolg van de lange file tussen haar woonplaats en Boortmeerbeek. Jacky kon het niet langer opbrengen om ganse dagen van huis weg te zijn en thuis dan ook nog eens teksten te moeten studeren voor de volgende opnamedag van Familie. Tenminste, dat was toen de reden. Ondertussen weten we dat ze een ziek was. Was het kanker? Of toch iets anders? Jacky wil dolgraag terug aan de slag en mist haar collega's iedere dag weer. Vandaag de dag krijgt Jacky Lafon nog steeds een krop in de keel als ze eraan denkt. Jacky mist niet alleen haar collega's maar ook de verwennerij en de vriendschap. "Ik kan het onmogelijk loslaten. Ik denk nog zo vaak aan de mooie periodes die ik er beleefd heb. Die momenten koester ik. Ik kijk er al naar uit om nog eens op de set te gaan als Rita", vertelde ze na haar ontslag bij Familie. "Ik heb VTM nu laten weten dat ik opnieuw beschikbaar ben, maar voorlopig heb ik nog niets gehoord", klinkt het bij Jacky. Jacky krijgt ook dagelijks van kijkers de vraag wanneer ze nog eens in Familie te zien zal zijn. Bij VTM sloten ze een tijdje geleden een definitieve terugkeer naar Familie echter uit. Misschien was de 25ste verjaardag van de soap een goede gelegenheid om Jacky nog eens terug te laten komen. "Als Bart Van den Bossche terug mag komen, waarom dan Rita Van den Bossche niet?" klinkt het strijdvaardig bij de fans die al lange tijd ijveren om Rita terug in Familie te laten schitteren.